Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of household appliances. The present invention relates to an installation strip for a cooktop, or hob, for the surface-flush installation of a cooktop panel in a work-top or counter cutout, and to a correspondingly equipped cooktop. The installation strip has a supporting section for supporting and securing the cooktop or the cooktop panel.
An installation frame is disclosed by German Patent DE 30 09 961 C2. The installation frame is first fastened in the work-top cutout by screws with a height tolerance of +/-0.5 mm. An elastic sealing material is fastened around the top horizontally extending leg of the installation frame. For installation, the cooktop is positioned loosely on the sealing material applied to the installation frame. Following completion of the surface-flush installation of the cooktop unit in the work-top, the remaining peripheral gap is jointed with a silicone adhesive.